Asajj Ventress
| aliases = | continuity = Star Wars | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Rattatak Dathomir | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Star Wars: Jedi'' #1 | final appearance = | actor = Nika Futterman Grey DeLisle }} Asajj Ventress is a fictional alien and a recurring antagonist featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. She has appeared in various mediums over the years including comic books, video games and the Star Wars: The Clone Wars animated projects. In the 2008 animated feature film Star Wars: The Clone Wars and the Star Wars: Clone Wars micro-series, she is voiced by Grey DeLisle. In the regular Star Wars: The Clone Wars cartoon series, she is voiced by Nika Futterman. Asajj Ventress first appeared in the ''Star Wars: Jedi'' #1 comic book, which spotlighted Mace Windu. Overview Biography Battle of Rugosa .]] The Galactic Republic prepared to enter secret negotiations with the Royal Toydarian government to set up a supply base in their system. The negotiations were scheduled to take place on a remote neutral moon between Jedi Master Yoda and King Katuunko. In exchange for letting the Republic build a base in their system, the Toydarians would enjoy the protection of the Jedi. Dooku sent Asajj Ventress to the moon of Rugosa as a messenger on his behalf. Dooku issued a challenge. If Jedi Master Yoda could evade capture from his droid army, then Toydaria would agree to side with the Republic. However, if they succeeded in capturing him, then they would have to show willingness to side with the Separatists. Yoda contacted the king, alerting him that he had suffered a small delay getting to the surface. Upon hearing of Dooku's offer, he accepted the challenge. Yoda and three clone troopers named Rys, Jek and Thire fought against a phalanx of B1 battle droids, B2 super battle droids and several droidekas and emerged victorious, suffering no casualties and only minimal injuries. When the battle was over, Yoda and the clones met King Katuunko at the predetermined rendezvous point. Katuunko told Count Dooku that in lieu of Yoda's successful evasion of the Separatist forces, he was ruling in favor of siding with the Republic. Dooku was disappointed and stated that he may have better luck with Katuunko's successor. He then ordered Ventress to kill him. Asajj ignited her twin lightsabers and swung at the king's head, but Yoda appeared and stopped her blades with the Force. He then pulled the sabers from her hand and deactivated them off before returning them to her. "Strong you are with the Dark Side...", Yoda said, "but not that strong", and chuckled. Ventress then detonated an explosive from a high bluff. Yoda used the Force to stop the falling rock, but Ventress took advantage of the distraction and made her escape. Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Ambush Notes & Trivia Related categories * images * appearances See also External Links * * Asajj Ventress at Wikipedia * * References ---- Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Battle of Rugosa participants Category:Clone Wars participants Category:Dark Jedi